Love's just a feeling
by SombraLN
Summary: El amor solo era un sentimiento más en aquel mundo, pero para él no representaba interés alguno… hasta que lo conoció. Basado en la canción Love's just a feeling. (KaraIchi)


Fic para la actividad de la página **Alabado sea Ichimatsu Uke - Bottom**

AU Magos, Steampunk y Toxic. (KaraIchi)

Historia en base a: Love's just a feeling de Lindsey Stirling

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia en sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Paseaba tranquilamente por el bosque, algo que acostumbraba hacer por las tardes, así tenía menos probabilidad de toparme con la gente y podía recolectar alunas plantas que me servían para mis pociones. Aquel día todo iba normal hasta que al pasar por un frondoso árbol, lo vi.

Un chico reposaba bajo la sombra de aquel follaje con total despreocupación, había un sombrero azul y un morral café a su costado.

 _¿Era un idiota? ¿Quién puede dormir tan tranquilo a mitad del bosque?_

Cualquiera podría robarle sin problema… por una extraña razón, de tan sólo verlo me hacía sentir molesto, me di vuelta y di un par de pasos, me detuve y tras suspirar me gire de vuelta hacia aquel tipo. Lo observe un momento, su cabello era de un color café obscuro, casi negro, tenía unas cejas gruesas pero pese a ello su rostro no parecía intimidante… de hecho al dormir se veía lindo…

 _¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!_

Golpe mi frente como una reprimenda por aquel pensamiento; tal vez debía dejarlo ahí y permitir que alguna criatura se lo comiera por ser tan descuidado.

Mientras me debatía entre abandonarlo o despertarlo con una patada note algo curioso entre sus brazos; me hinque a su lado, parecía abrazar un huevo azul con motas blancas, me pareció interesante, estire mi mano para tomar aquello pero al hacerlo una mano me sujeto de la muñeca con cierta fuerza, di un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa y sentí un escalofrió al descubrir que el chico había despertado, me observaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos levemente entrecerrados… _¿Por qué mi corazón se aceleró?_ Me quede inmóvil, un poco temeroso por la brusca reacción del desconocido, este simplemente no me despegaba la vista, tras lo que pienso fueron segundos, me fue soltando mientras relajaba un poco su expresión.

 **\- ¿Quién eres? –** me pregunto como si yo acabase de decirle "hola"

 **-¿Yo? ¡¿Tu quién te crees para tratarme así?! –** grite furioso sobando mi muñeca.

 **\- ¡Lo lamento! –** Se disculpó de inmediato sentándose frente a mi sin soltar aquel huevo **– no era mi intención lastimarte, pero me tomaste por sorpresa –**

Era un buen punto, pero claro, yo no lo iba a admitir **– Idiota –** murmure con fastidio **– eso… ¿Qué es? –** pregunte en voz baja, acomodándome me cruce de piernas.

 **\- ¿Esto? –** Levanto el huevo a la par que se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su **rostro – es un huevo de dragón, de una especie pequeña y en peligro de extinción –**

 **\- ¿Por qué tienes algo así? –**

 **\- Bueno… -** abrazo el huevo y ahora él parecía triste **– fue el único que logre rescatar de unos contrabandistas, esos malditos matan a los dragones y les roban los huevos para venderlos, como si realmente fuese correcto negociar con la vida de criaturas indefensas –**

En definitiva este chico era un idiota, pero era un idiota de buen corazón.

 **\- Así que, ¿Te dedicas a perseguir contrabandistas? –** tenia curiosidad.

 **\- No, soy entrenador de dragones, cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Karamatsu, es un gusto –** estiro su mano hacia mí en espera de que le correspondiera.

Yo ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre, no me interesaba, pero ahora sentía que debía responder.

 **\- Ichimatsu –** conteste girando el rostro y dejándole con la mano estirada.

 **\- Es un gusto Ichimatsu –** repitió aquello sin parecer molestarse por mi falta de modales, al contrario de lo que esperaba, él continuaba sonriendo **– vaya, no me había fijado lo tarde que era –** miro al cielo y le imite, ya comenzaba a oscurecer **– debo irme, pero continuemos con nuestra conversación mañana –** se levantó aprisa y tomo sus cosas **– te veré aquí Ichimatsu, hasta luego –** se despidió agitando su mano y comenzó a correr.

 _¿Mañana?... ¡¿Mañana?! ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Quién carajo le dijo que yo quería verlo otra vez?_ Bien, se quedaría esperando ese idiota, yo no pensaba regresar.

Al día siguiente me encontraba escondido tras un árbol observando a Karamatsu recargado en el tronco del mismo lugar que ayer _¿Por qué estaba yo aquí? ¿No iba a dejarlo esperando?..._ maldición, ahora sentía una gran necesidad de acercarme y golpearlo por hacerme sentir tan confundido.

Y así lo hice, aquel día me acerque para darle un golpe sin razón aparente, pero al muy idiota le causo gracia mientras me decía algo sobre que debía aprender a relacionarme mejor.

Desde ese entonces nos continuamos viendo, estuvimos mucho tiempo conviviendo, siempre uno al lado del otro. Aquel árbol ya no fue el único punto de encuentro, fuimos avanzando poco a poco hasta darnos cuenta que lo nuestro iba más allá de una amistad… así es, me enamore del idiota. Tomo un tiempo para que lo admitiera, pero al final me convencí de que lo amaba. Un día me regalo una hermosa rosa, tras un _"te amo"_ me dio mi primer beso.

Estuvimos juntos varios años, yo estuve ahí cuando abrió el huevo y un pequeño dragón azul salió de este; él estuvo ahí cuando fui atacado por un grupo de ladrones que buscaban mis brebajes; yo estuve presente para curar cada herida en su cuerpo producto de sus entrenamientos y torpeza natural; él estuvo para soportar mi errático humor y aceptarme como era… yo estaba el día que perdió su pierna derecha. Ese incidente fue uno de los mayores retos que tuvimos, mi magia era poderosa pero no lo suficiente para regenerar la extremidad perdida, su pierna fue remplazada por una de metal, costo mucho que se adaptara y regresara a sus actividades, pero al final, él estaba de regreso. Tuvimos un tiempo más de felicidad, hasta que un día… mi mundo se derrumbó.

Un peligroso dragón atacaba una aldea cercana, le supliqué para que no fuera, pero su gran y estúpido corazón hizo caso omiso de mis palabras, enojado por su decisión lo deje ir solo… el mayor error en mi vida.

No paso mucho tiempo de que Karamatsu se había ido, mientras seguía peleando entre ir o seguir esperando un fuerte dolor en mi pecho me abrumo repentinamente, no necesite más para correr a donde él estaba. El lugar se encontraba en ruinas y algunas personas intentaban apaciguar las llamas, a mitad de la plaza el gran cadáver del dragón resaltaba a la vista, escuche gritos a mi alrededor de quienes seguían alterados, busque con desesperación a Karamatsu; mientras lo hacía halle al pequeño dragón azul, estaba herido pero aun respiraba, lo tome en brazos y continúe mi búsqueda. Corrí hasta el cuerpo del gran monstruo con un mal presentimiento recorriendo todo mi ser, cerca de la bestia alcance a distinguir a Choromatsu, un amigo hechicero que al verme bajo la mirada con tristeza. Llegue hasta él y le entregue al dragón, de inmediato caí de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo.

 **\- K-karamatsu… -** pase mi mano con suavidad por su mejilla, limpiando a la vez una mancha de sangre **– idiota… despierta… -** sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro, pero no obtuve respuesta.

 **\- El dragón… -** escuche a Choromatsu pero no me gire a verle **– iba hacia el bosque, él dijo que tú estabas ahí y que no podía permitir que te lastimara, intente ayudarlo pero, fue demasiado tarde… lo lamento –**

Sentí que dejaba de respirar, no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser mentira, él no podía… Karamatsu no podía estar muerto… no ahora, no cuando jamás le dije que lo amaba… _¿Por qué no lo hice?_

Un desgarrador grito salió de mi garganta cuando me deje caer sobre él, llore con desesperación, lo necesitaba de vuelta.

Me volvería loco sin él, busque mil y un formas de regresarlo a la vida, pero en el fondo sabía que era algo imposible.

Aquel pequeño dragón termino bajo el cuidado de Choromatsu, después de todo no podía cuidar ni de mi persona.

 **\- Es suficiente Ichimatsu –** Choro intento otra vez convencerme para desistir de mi búsqueda… pero yo no quería rendirme **– vamos, Karamatsu no querría verte así, tal vez, en otra vida puedan estar juntos nuevamente… -**

 _¿En otra vida? ¿Sería posible eso? ¿Nuestro amor podía ser tan fuerte para trascender en el tiempo?_

 **\- Ni siquiera puedo con esta vida y aun así ¿Me insinúas otra? –** Reí un poco ante su ocurrencia **– pero sabes, tu idea no es tan mala –**

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? –**

 **\- Hay una última cosa que puedo intentar y tú puedes ayudarme… Choromatsu, ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí –**

 **\- ¿Planeas mudarte? ¿O es que acaso…? ¡No! –** Grito sujetando mis hombros **\- ¡El suicidio o es la solución! –** parecía muy consternado ante la idea.

 **\- De ser así lo hubiera hecho el mismo día que él murió, así hubiese tenido mayor probabilidad de renacer juntos… pero no, ese no es mi plan, tampoco es tan simple como mudarme, pero es verdad que no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, ni en este lugar, ni en esta época –**

Choromatsu me soltó lentamente, se encontraba muy confundido.

 **\- Con tu poder y el mío podría viajar a otro tiempo, uno en el que tenga oportunidad de reencontrarlo u olvidarlo… -**

 **\- Es una medida muy drástica, ¿No crees? –**

 **\- También podría seguir intentando revivirlo o reconsiderar lo del suicidio –**

 **\- Entiendo, entiendo; te ayudare –**

Mi amigo cumplió con lo dicho, nos tomó un tiempo obtener el conocimiento, pero al final lo logramos. Fue algo rápido, primero estaba en medio del bosque, cerca de aquel árbol en donde lo conocí, me encontraba rodeado de velas y otros artilugios, pronunciamos al mismo tiempo un mantra y una luz verde me envolvió por completo. No hubo dolor, no hubo ruido.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desperté y me levante con lentitud, el bosque ya no estaba, en cambio solo había un par de árboles, mire a mi alrededor, las pequeñas casas que antes se distinguían en la aldea fueron remplazadas por rectángulos gigantes de piedra… todo era tan extraño.

 **\- ¡Hola! –** el grito de una persona tras de mi me asusto al grado de hacerme caer, cuando gire para ver al responsable me topé con un chico de ropa extraña y gran sonrisa **\- ¿Estás perdido? –** me pregunto ladeando su cabeza.

 **\- Algo así –** fue lo único que respondí.

Su nombre era Jyushimatsu, un chico muy agradable que pese a mis protestas me llevo casi a rastras hasta su hogar. Por alguna extraña razón sentí que podía confiar en él, le conté que venia del pasado, el me escuchó atentamente mientras internamente rogaba por que el chico no me tachara de loco, para mi sorpresa me creyó por completo, quizás era él al que le faltaba un tornillo.

El alegre chico era una especie de científico, algo que no parecía ir con su personalidad, no parecía un genio, pero bueno, las apariencias engañan y yo no era quien para juzgar.

En este nuevo mundo no tenía ningún poder, era un simple humano. Jyushi me dio un lugar en su casa y me enseño todo sobre este tiempo, era increíble como las personas habían evolucionado con la llamada tecnología, por fortuna yo aprendía rápido. Sin magia debía adaptarme y termine interesado en el funcionamiento de las maquinas, era realmente bueno con las herramientas, no había nada que no pudiese reparar.

Una tarde llego al taller un amigo de Jyushi, Todomatsu, un detective que había conocido hace muy poco, el chico llego con un cazarecompensas, cuando salí para atenderles mi corazón se detuvo.

 **\- ¿Karamatsu? –** pregunte en voz baja, era él, lo sabía, el mismo gesto del ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, jamás lo olvidaría.

 **\- ¿Nos conocemos? –** se quitó el sombrero mientras me miraba curioso.

Mis manos temblaban, claro que no nos conocíamos, no en este tiempo… _"Tal vez en otra vida"_ Recordé las palabras de Choromatsu _¿Podría ser que en esta vida tuviese otra oportunidad?_

 **\- ¿Jyushi te hablo de él? –** inquirió Todomatsu ante lo cual solo pude asentir **– Que bien, sabrás entonces a lo que venimos, este idiota volvió a averiar su pierna, ¿Puedes repararlo? –**

Karamatsu tomo asiento en la silla más cercana y subió su pantalón dejando ver una extremidad mecánica del lado derecho. ¿Era broma? Inclusive era la misma pierna que perdió alguna vez contra un dragón. Con toda la fuerza que tenía reprimí las ganas de llorar y me acerque para revisarlo.

 **\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –** levante la vista cuando me pregunto.

 **\- Ichimatsu –** respondí girando el rostro sin querer ver más sus ojos de un profundo azul.

 **\- Es un gusto Ichimatsu –** le mire de reojo, esa maldita sonrisa era encantadora.

Desde entonces me volví su "mecánico" personal, yo era el único que podía revisarlo y repararlo. Este Karamatsu era un poco diferente al que yo conocía, el de antes era más humilde en comparación a los ataques narcisistas que ocasionalmente tenía el de ahora, pero aun así, me gustaba. _Que estupidez… me estaba enamorando de nuevo._ Sólo pasaron un par de meses, él había comenzado a visitarme casi a diario, otra vez estuvo ahí para soportarme; sin embargo, pese a la oportunidad de ser feliz, no me creía merecedor de ello, cada que estaba con él recordaba al Karamatsu que ame, aquel a quien nunca pude decírselo claramente; era un choque de emociones al que me sometía diariamente, no podía evitar sentir que estaba engañando al entrenador de dragones, era un pensamiento absurdo, pero seguía pensando que era la peor basura del mundo… no podía más.

En una decisión cobarde decidí irme, repetir mi huida de la última vez, le suplique a Jyushimatsu que me ayudara y con lágrimas en los ojos termino accediendo, estaba tan agradecido. Entre mi mejor amigo y yo construimos una máquina que replicaría la acción del hechizo, me iría a otro tiempo. El artefacto estaba casi listo, sólo faltaba ajustarlo para que no tuviera problemas en el tiempo a desplazarme.

Karamatsu apareció esa tarde en el taller, con una sonrisa confiada me extendió una rosa, no era una real sino una especie de flor hecha con metal y engranajes, la sostuve con cierta timidez y en mi memoria pude ver a Karamatsu con la rosa roja frente a mí, escuche un _**"te amo"**_ que no supe si era el recuerdo o el Kara del presente quien lo había dicho… fue demasiado para mí; deje caer la rosa y salí deprisa ignorando por completo su llamado. Llegue lo más pronto a una bodega abandonada en la cual ocultábamos la máquina del tiempo, sin dudar la active y entre en ella, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mi rostro. Esta vez tampoco sentí dolor, en cambio un profundo sueño se apodero de mí.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

" _Ichimatsu"_

Aquella profunda voz en mis recuerdos me hizo despertar, seguía dentro de la máquina, con gran dificultad empuje la puerta, la cual simplemente se desprendió y cayó al suelo. Salí a tropezones, me sentía algo débil, alrededor era un desastre, de por sí ya era una bodega abandonada, pero ahora había escombros por doquier como si una bomba hubiese explotado en el lugar. Busque la puerta y al salir quede impactado… por donde mirase no había más que un desolado panorama, ruinas y destrucción era todo _¿A dónde había llegado?_

Comencé a sentirme mareado, creía que era la impresión del momento, pero me di cuenta de que era a causa del ambiente, no lograba respirar. Caí al suelo y escuche un leve ruido cerca, gire un poco logrando distinguir una silueta correr hacia mí, cerré los ojos.

Desperté en una maltrecha cama, me levante sintiendo un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza.

 **\- Tranquilo, no te esfuerces –** un chico estaba a un costado, me llamo la atención un curioso mechón rojo en su cabello, vestía una camiseta y un pantalón negro **– No eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto? –** cuestiono mientras hurgaba su nariz, pese a la pregunta parecía desinteresado en saber la respuesta.

 **\- ¿Tú me salvaste? –**

 **\- ¿Yo? –** comenzó a reír **– no tengo tiempo de jugar al héroe, ese fue el idiota de mi hermano menor quien parece no entender que no debe traer más personas… no te ofendas, pero de por sí ya es difícil sobrevivir –** se giró hacia unas cajas y le vi sacar algunas prendas **– toma, esto te quedara mejor –** me arrojo ropa que me pareció muy extraña, bueno, si lo consideraba aquí el extraño era yo. Con cierta timidez me cambie bajo la atenta mirada de aquel tipo que no parecía conocer el concepto de privacidad.

 **\- Acompáñame –** indico mientras salía del cuarto, lo dude un momento pero no tenía muchas opciones, le seguí por lo que parecían pasillos interminables, si tuviese que describirlo diría que era como un hormiguero con cientos de túneles. Pocas personas andaban por el lugar, mirándome atentamente en cuanto pasaba junto a ellos **– Tranquilo, la atención es normal cuando llega uno nuevo –** creo que aquel sujeto intentaba calmarme, tal vez molestarme, no estaba **seguro – siempre atrae la carne fresca –** se giró a verme y me guiño un ojo, sí… sólo quería fastidiarme.

Caminamos hasta unas escaleras pegadas a la pared que daban hasta lo que parecía una escotilla en el techo; antes de que intentara preguntar algo, esta se abrió y dio paso a un tipo con prendas negras similares al otro, pero con un mecho azul en su cabello y una máscara de gas en su rostro, al hombro traía una mochila de cual sobresalían diversos objetos.

 **\- Osomatsu, ¿Cómo esta nuestro invitado? –** en cuanto el tipo piso el suelo dejo escuchar una voz que sonaba bastante profunda a través de aquella mascarilla.

 **\- Velo por ti mismo, a que soy muy bueno cuidando a otros –** sonrió el nombrado y rasco con el índice bajo su nariz **\- ¿Cómo te fue? –**

 **\- Todo está tranquilo… -** se quitó la máscara y al ver su rostro no tuve duda alguna, era él… otra vez **– cierto, no me he presentado, soy Karamatsu –** estiro su mano hacia mí en espera de un apretón de manos.

Sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho, aquella frase era idéntica a la primera vez que lo conocí… dolía tanto.

 **\- Tienes que estar bromeando… -** murmure al sentirme tan mal.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre? –** me miro extrañado.

 **\- En serio… ¿Otra vez tú? –** Pase una mano por mi cabello con exasperación **\- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera merezco otra oportunidad, no pude salvarte la primera vez y la segunda me acobarde… entonces, ¿Por qué el destino juega así conmigo? ¿Solo se burla de mí? –** sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro, el aire comenzaba a faltarme y la fuerza en mis piernas me abandono; caí de rodillas mientras preguntaba a la nada una y otra vez _¿Por qué?_

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo levantar el rostro ligeramente; Karamatsu parecía mirarme de forma comprensiva mientras me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

 **\- No estoy seguro de lo que has tenido que pasar, pero se bien que el destino ha querido que nos encontremos, hoy no había razón para que yo saliera, pero un extraño sentimiento me movió hacia la superficie y tuve la suerte de hallarte antes de que fuera tarde… -**

 _¿De que hablaba este tipo? ¿En serio aquí era igual de doloroso?_ Sin embargo, no pude evitar sonreír levemente

 _¿Sería que nuestro amor realmente trascendía en el tiempo?_

 **\- Soy Ichimatsu –** hable en voz baja, estire mi temblorosa mano y él al tomo sin dudar.

 **\- Es un gusto Ichimatsu –** de su mochila saco una pequeña figura y me la entrego, era una rosa hecha de aluminio.

Tal vez estábamos destinados a estar juntos; aún no estaba seguro de como resultaría mi interacción con este Karamatsu, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme y esta vez definitivamente no huiría, después de todo, el amor sólo es un sentimiento.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esta idea venia rondando desde hace tiempo en mi mente y que mejor que aprovechar una actividad de página para concluirlo. Recomiendo que vean el video, es hermoso y Lindsey Stirling es maravillosa, la adoro 💙

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
